


© ELLA NO ES EL GRINCH.

by Hannabi77



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amor - Freeform, F/M, Historia, Navidad, Nieve - Freeform, Romance, beso, colégio, familia, hijos, narrado, sueño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabi77/pseuds/Hannabi77
Summary: Gaara no comprendía el apodo que le habían puesto a Shijima. Lo único que sabia  de forma segura, es que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, incluyendo esa navidad.GaaShiji (GaaraxShijima)ONESHOT. Universo Alterno de Naruto.





	© ELLA NO ES EL GRINCH.

ELLA NO ES EL GRINCH.

Había sido una mañana agotadora, pero entretenida.

Hokkaido, sin duda, había sido el mejor lugar que visitaban como familia.

Cansados y cargando los pesados aparatos para esquiar, llegaron a la cabaña que el hotel de la zona os había asignado.

― Estoy tan cansada que creo que me daré un baño, pido el primer turno ―emitió Yodo, mientras dejaba caer sus esquís y demás equipo en la sala, para luego correr dentro del lugar.

― No, tu tardas demasiado, deja que yo entre primero ―Shinki la siguió, todo alterado, imitándola en tumbar su equipo y correr detrás de ella.

Araya, el último de los hermanos, hizo lo mismo, pero en silencio, para luego correr detrás de estos.

Gaara y Shijima entraron de último, con semblantes tranquilos, pero cansados.

― La excursión a esquiar fue divertida, pero estoy agotada ―expresó esta última, mientras se libraba de su equipaje, lo acomodaba en un lugar que no estorbase y hacia lo mismo con los que habían dejado tirado sus hijos―. Y parece que somos los últimos, en la cola para una ducha...

―Hum, tendremos que esperar ―el pelirrojo se acercó a donde ella y la ayudo a recoger el desorden de la sala―. Sabes, podríamos aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos a solas... ―sugirió con un aire conspirativo.

― Ah sí... ¿Qué sugerencias tiene el señor Gaara para ello? ―le respondió Shijima, mientras se sacaba los googles de nieve que tenía puesto y los cambiaba por sus lentes comunes de marco grueso, para luego esbozar una sonrisa cómplice.

― Bueno... la cabaña tiene una chimenea como calefacción ―se acercó a ella y le tomó una mano―. Me gustaría que sentados en el sofá...

El ambiente fue quebrantado por la llegada de una pequeña rubia.

― Mamá, no encuentro mi ropa en ninguna de las maletas ―dijo de manera fresca, Yodo, mientras andaba descalza, en bata de baño, y con una toalla estrujando su húmedo cabello―. Por cierto, tengo hambre, todavía no hemos almorzado ¿vamos a salir para ello?

― ¿No que acababas de entrar a bañarte? ―inquirió un tanto intrigado su padre, mientras seguía agarrando la mano de su esposa, quien se mantuvo en silencio.

― Si, pero tomé una ducha ligera, Shinki y Araya entraron juntos, para ahorrar tiempo y que ustedes no tengan que esperar tanto ―dijo con orgullo esta, ignara de que había quebrantado un momento de sus padres―. Mamá, ven ―se acercó y la tomó de su mano libre, para halarla―, ayúdame a encontrar mi ropa...

― Esta bien, será mejor que nos apuremos, no queremos que te resfríes ―emitió Shijima, mientras soltaba con delicadeza la mano de Gaara, para seguir a Yodo―. Querido, ¿puedes llamar a los del servicio del hotel, para informarles que estamos esperando el almuerzo? Ya volvemos ―terminó diciendo, mientras se alejaba, arrastrada por la mini rubia, y volteaba para guiñarle un ojo, para darle a entender que no se olvidaba de "la sugerencia".

Pero el pelirrojo no pudo evitar mostrarse un tanto afectado. Su expresión era de frustración.

― Supongo que no tengo opción ―fue lo único que emitió, mientras ponía cabizbaja la cabeza, de manera graciosa a la vista y tomaba el teléfono que tenía a centímetros, para llamar al servicio.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Toda la familia, ya bañada, se encontraba sentada, en los sofás de la sala, en espera del catering del almuerzo.

― No puedo creer que justo mi equipaje se haya perdido ―se quejó Yodo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza con pesar, en el hombro de su padre.

― Soy yo quien debería estar quejándose ahora ―expresó molesto Shinki, quien se encontraba en el sofá de enfrente, sentado con Araya y su madre―, me obligaron a que te prestará mi ropa, ahora la vas a llenar de piojos y ese perfume dulce insoportable que tanto usas...

― No es mi culpa que tu ropa sea la única que me quede. La de Araya es muy chica, y la de papá y mamá son grandes ―se defendió la rubia―. Además, yo no tengo piojos, que falta de respeto...

― Yo tengo hambre ―agregó Araya.

Y así, empezaba otra discusión entre los niños, mientras sus padres esperaban pacientes a que cesasen sus pleitos de críos, ya que era lo común, sus grescas no duraban mucho.

El timbre de la cabaña sonó, dando el aviso que los del Hotel habían llegado.

El silencio reinó en el lugar. Si bien, Shinki, Yodo y Araya sabían ser un tanto ruidosos, sabían comportarse y guardar silencio, cuando habían invitados o visitantes.

Gaara abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a tres personas del servicio, con charolas tapadas y una mesa móvil con rueditas.

― Disculpen la tardanza ―expresó quien parecía el encargado―. Tuvimos unos inconvenientes en el camino. Los guardabosques de la zona, nos dicen que avisemos que está por llegar una tormenta ligera, y recomendamos a los huéspedes de nuestro hotel que se mantengan en las instalaciones de las mismas, para evitar siniestros o experiencias desagradables. Ante cualquier percance en el suministro eléctrico que pueda ocurrir, les pedimos que mantengan la calma, es común que suceda debido al clima, pero se restaura en poco tiempo.

―Comprendo, gracias por la información, tomaremos en cuenta vuestro consejo.

El encargado y sus ayudantes se inclinaron a modo de despedida y salieron del lugar, de la misma forma espontánea en que llegaron, volviendo a quedar solo la familia.

Estaban en pleno apogeo de masticar, cuando los niños empezaron a hablar de nuevo.

― Mamá, Papá, la otra vez oímos al tío Kankuro decir, que ustedes empezaron a salir, en esta época, cuando eran jóvenes ¿Por qué no nos cuenta cómo fue? ―preguntó Yodo con notoria curiosidad, mientras observaba el árbol de navidad que el hotel había puesto a modo de decoración en la sala del lugar.

― ¿Eh? Bueno... es una historia larga, los aburriremos contándola ―expresó esquivo el pelirrojo, casi atragantándose con su alimento, debido a la sorpresa y maldiciendo a su hermano Kankuro en su interior, por bocón.

―Mmm... ya ha empezado a nevar, dudo que nos falte tiempo para escucharos. Me parece una buena idea saber cómo fue el origen de tú la relación con madre ―dijo Shinki, apoyando a su hermana, al igual que Araya, quien asentía con la cabeza.

Shijima solo se limitó a sonreír, más que todo por ver como reaccionaba su esposo.

― Esta bien, al publico lo que quiere. Si me niego, seguro que seguirán insistiendo en el tema ―Manifestó Gaara― Os contaré, pero si se ríen, considérense castigados.

Los tres niños quedaron en silencio, mientras asentían de manera graciosa con la cabeza.

―Bien... todo empezó hace 18 años, cinco años antes de que ustedes nacieran...

*~*~*~*

El sol de Tokio era bastante abrazador. Las vacaciones de verano habían terminado, y los estudiantes volvían a clase.

Los hermanos de la Arena, eran "los nuevos" de sus respectivas clases. Si bien, eran originarios de la prefectura de Fukushima, por el trabajo de sus padres, se vieron obligados a vivir en la ajetreada Tokio.

Kankuro y Temari no tardaron en hacerse de amigos, ya que poseían un don para entablar amistades.

Muy al contrario de Gaara, quien, en su primera semana, apenas e interactuaba con sus compañeros de salón. Al ser el menor de los tres hermanos, cursaba el primer año de instituto.

En su antiguo colegio, la hora del almuerzo casi siempre lo pasaba con sus hermanos o sus mejores amigos, Naruto y Sakura.

Pero, ahora, sus hermanos se encontraban rodeados con sus compañeros de curso y no quería ser un estorbo para ellos, así que simplemente almorzaba en las gradas de las escaleras, cercanas a la azotea del edificio. Era un lugar tranquilo, donde casi nadie caminaba.

Pero lo malo, es que esos lugares no contaban con aire acondicionado, y había días en los que era insoportable tomar un descanso ahí.

Fue en unos de esos días, en el que la conocía a ella.

Entró al enorme salón comedor, con su bandeja de comida. No le costó divisar donde se encontraban sus hermanos, pero no tenía intensión de sentarse con ellos y sus amigos.

Paso de largo y alzó la mirada en busca de una mesa vacía, pero no tuvo suerte. En todas, había como mínimo una persona sentada. Así que opto por elegir entre todos ellos. Se decidió por la chica de pelo oscuro que comía, mientras ojeaba un libro conocido, que él había leído.

― Disculpa, pero ¿esperas a alguien o puedo sentarme aquí? ―dijo, acercándose a la mesa que era para dos.

― Depende ―fue lo único que le respondió esta, mientras fijaba sus ojos color verde grisáceos en él.

― ¿Depende? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ―emitió confundido el pelirrojo.

― "Si un árbol cae en un bosque y nadie está cerca para oírlo, ¿hace algún sonido?" dependiendo tu respuesta, la silla que hay frente puede o no, ser tuya ―expreso la muchacha, con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro.

― Eh... pues... ―Gaara vaciló por unos segundos, mientras mentalizaba una respuesta, según su conocimiento―. Tomándolo desde un punto filosófico, citando a Berkeley: "Los objetos de sentido existen sólo cuándo son percibidos; los árboles por tanto están en el jardín [...] solo mientras haya alguien para percibirles." Pero, viéndolo desde un punto científico: "el sonido es vibración, transmitido a nuestros sentidos a través del mecanismo del oído, y reconocido como sonido sólo en los centros de nuestros nervios. El caer del árbol o cualquier otro disturbio producirá vibración en el aire. Si allí no hubiera ningún oído para oír, no habría ningún sonido." Personalmente, me apego más a la explicación científica, se puede negar la existencia del ruido, al carecer de un receptor, pero no se puede negar que el objeto cayó y por lo tal la acción nunca exista, esto último es absurdo.

La chica de lentes, no pudo evitar mostrarse un tanto sorprendida. No esperaba una explicación tan contundente, y menos de alguien de primer año.

― Vaya, si tuviera un sombrero, me lo quitaría a modo de respeto, ante tal explicación ―expresó esta―. Por favor, toma asiento...

― Hum, hum... quien diría que el rechazo que tiene papá hacia la filosofía antigua, sería el origen de nuestra existencia. Si mamá lo hubiera rechazado por ignaro en ese momento, ninguno de nosotros tres existiría ahora... ―le interrumpió Yodo en su narración, para luego soltar una risa, al igual que sus hermanos.

Gaara frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su hija. Y estos tres se pusieron nerviosos ante ello.

― Puede ser, pero lo cierto, es que yo ya había visto a vuestro padre, mucho antes de que el me notara ―agregó Shijima a la conversación―. Incluso yo me sentaba en las gradas a comer, debido a que casi no simpatizaba con mis compañeros de salón, pero él me usurpó el lugar sin saberlo. También nuestros padres eran compañeros de trabajo. Se podría decir que nos vimos decenas de veces antes, pero antes de la escena en el comedor, nunca me había llamado la atención, al grado de querer hablar con el ―soltó una pequeña sonrisa―. Lo siento, pero tenía que decirlo.

Gaara la miró un tanto apenado.

―Sí, también pensé en ello, es increíble que nos hubiésemos visto muchas veces antes, pero sin hacernos notar la existencia al otro...

― Yo creo que era el destino ―emitió Shinki, mientras seguía atento a su plato―, quien decidió que era momento de que estuviesen juntos.

― Yo creo que fue algo muy romántico, aunque algo cómico, por la situación ―enunció Yodo.

― ¿Y cómo prosiguió esa escena? ―inquirió Araya.

Ambos esposos se miraron por unos segundos, como si se hablaran vía mental.

Gaara continúo narrando.

― Bueno, no es difícil saber que sucedió después, como nuestro pensar era parecido, nos hicimos amigos...

*~*~*~*~*~*

Charlaron durante casi toda la hora que tenían como descanso, aunque para ellos les parecieron segundos.

― Bueno, fue agradable charlar contigo, pero debo irme ―expresó la chica de lentes, mientras levantaba su bandeja y acomodaba los libros en su bolso, para luego pararse―, supongo que será hasta otra próxima ocasión...

― Espera, no sé si quiera tu nombre ―dijo de manera apresurada el pelirrojo, levantándose rápido de su asiento, para detenerla del brazo―. Yo... mi nombre es, Gaara.

La chica se giró de nuevo un tanto sorprendida de que la haya detenido. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras que, con su única mano libre, se acomodaba los lentes.

― Houki Shijima, fue un placer ―agregó la chica, para luego desaparecer entre la multitud de estudiantes que se dirigían a la misma dirección de salida.

Gaara se quedó paralizado por unos segundos. Por alguna razón, presentía que ya había escuchado ese nombre antes.

Ya en su casa, mientras cenaba con sus hermanos mayores.

― Gaara ¿Cómo es que te atreviste a sentarte en la mesa de la presidenta estudiantil? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo lo lograste? ―emitió Kankuro, mientras masticaba su alimento.

El menor se detuvo en llevar la cuchara a su boca, cuando escucho eso.

― ¿Eh? ¿Shijima es la líder del concejo estudiantil? Vaya... con razón sentía que ya había visto su nombre en algún lado, en el tablero de informes ―emitió el pelirrojo a modo de respuesta.

― ¿Qué? ¿No eras consciente de ello cuando te le acercaste? ―inquirió esta vez su hermana rubia―. Ella está en mi salón. Es tan seria, estricta y dura al hablar, dicen que es monstruo vestido de ángel, que tiene la capacidad de destruirte con sus críticas, bueno... por lo menos hasta donde escuche los rumores. Medio comedor te observó asombrado al ver que te sentabas a acompañarla.

― Mmm... yo me llevé otra impresión de ella ―objetó Gaara, volviendo a centrarse en su alimento―. No creo que sea alguien a quien se le pueda denominar como "monstruo", solo puedo decir que es muy culta, y tal vez por eso sea más selectiva con sus compañías. Puede que le falté tacto al decir las cosas, y por eso sientan que sus críticas son malas.

― Así como hablas, parece que las estas defendiendo ―expresó el castaño con un aire coqueto y ganas de provocar―. ¿Acaso te gusta la tal presidenta? Mira que tiene la edad de Temari, ósea que ya es bastante mayor...

― ¿Me estás diciendo que yo soy vieja? Idiota ―refunfuño Temari, mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza, aprovechando que lo tenía a su lado.

― Ella me agrada, de eso estoy seguro ―fue lo único que Gaara dijo al respecto.

Sus hermanos lo vieron un tanto intrigados. Viniendo de su menor, esas palabras se volvían complejas, en especial, porque, el antes de ese día, nunca las había dicho para referirse a alguien.

―Bueno, al ver que "te agrada", supongo que te gustaría saber más de ella ¿no? Solo llevamos un par de meses en ese instituto, pero he escuchado varios rumores ―dijo Kankuro.

― ¿Los rumores no son equivalente a chismes? No creo que quiera saber de ellos, normalmente los crean personas con envidia, o vida vacía, que siente regocijo al hablar de los demás ―objeto el pelirrojo.

―Mmm... tal vez, pero que la apoden "la grinch" supongo que es por qué no deja que casi nadie se le acerque ―terminó diciendo su hermano mayor.

― ¿La grinch? Ah, yo también he escuchado que algunas personas se refieren así a ella ―agregó Temari.

Gaara frunció el ceño, mientras fijaba su mirada en el vacío; el apodo le parecía desagradable.

*~*~*~*~*

Pasaron los días, semanas, y hasta meses, desde esa primera charla que tuvo el pelirrojo con la presidenta estudiantil. A pesar de lo que se enteró por sus hermanos, este no dejó de buscarla. Ella se había convertido en una de las pocas personas, con las que podía hablar de todo.

La cafetería se había vuelto su lugar de reuniones, aunque desafortunadamente, está a veces llegaba tarde por el tiempo que le consumía su cargo, y también la semana que se perdió, debido a su viaje de graduación.

― Siento llegar tarde de nuevo ―dijo mientras se sentaba, apresuradamente con su bandeja―. Sabes, no me molestaría que pasases más tiempo con otros amigos. El próximo año yo ya no estaré acá y me preocuparía tener que dejar un vacío en tu vida social de estudiante.

― Hum... no hay problema, tampoco es que te vaya a perder del todo. Simplemente no nos podremos ver en el colegio.

― Si, pero... eso no es tan seguro...

― ¿Eh? ¿Tendrás un cambio de planes? Pensé que estudiarías en la Universidad de Tokio ―preguntó un tanto afligido el pelirrojo.

Shijima parecía que tenía algo importante que decirle, pero fue interrumpida por varias chicas que se acercaron a escena.

― Presidenta, la estábamos buscando, la reunión del consejo estudiantil, para elegir a su próximo sucesor, se ha adelantado, si no nos damos prisa, el notario se irá ―expresó con preocupación una de ellas, mientras le ayudaba a recoger sus cosas.

―Pero... ha... está bien, vamos ―emitió con pesar Shijima, mientras miraba de forma triste a su acompañante―. Lo siento Gaara, hablaremos luego.

― Ah... sí, comprendo ―el pelirrojo la miro con esa misma tristeza cubierta en sus ojos, mientras observaba como se alejaba―. Te esperaré al final de clases.

Pero esta no logró oír eso último.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La reunión por fin había acabado, luego de tanto debatir y votar, un nuevo presidente, de primer año, se había elegido como su sucesor.

Habían tardado una hora más, desde que terminó el horario de clases.

Cansada y con una mezcla de tristeza, provocada por varios temas que rondaban su cabeza, se detuvo en la entrada del instituto, al ver que llovía a cantaros. El verano hace tiempo que los había dejado, y el otoño estaba a punto de terminar, dando paso a la estación más fría del año.

Estaba entre la duda de correr en la lluvia, para aliviar los males de su mente. O esperar que el temporal pasase, o llamar un taxi.

Se decidió por la primera opción, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar el llanto del cielo, una sombra detrás de ella apareció, extendiendo un paraguas para evitar que se mojase.

― ¡¿Gaara?! ―fue lo único y primero que logró articular, asombrada de que estuviese ahí.

― Al ver que llovía, no pude evitar preocuparme, estaba seguro que no traerías un paraguas ―expresó sereno el pelirrojo, mientras alargaba su brazo, para atraerla hacia él, empujándola desde su hombro―, espero no te moleste, que compartamos un paraguas.

― Hum, todo lo contrario ―expreso está moviendo la cabeza, de forma negativa―. Será un placer.

Ambos cruzaron el umbral del lugar, para salir luego de ahí. La lluvia caía con asiduidad, pero de manera recta, debido a la falta de viento.

El ambiente en sí, era grisáceo, pero agradable, como la charla que tenían ellos, que mientras caminaban, se ponían al día, con todo lo que les había sucedido en las semanas pasadas.

Todo iba perfecto, hasta que el, sin querer, mencionó que se había enterado sobre el apodo que esta tenia, pero sin ánimo de ofensa, muy al contrario, dando su argumento, de que era algo estúpido e infantil. Luego de eso, le preguntó si tenía algo planeado para Navidad, y si le gustaría salir a algún lado en esa fecha.

Pero, poco a poco, mientras más hablaban del tema, el rostro de la Houki, se fue tornando sombrío, al grado de cambiar rotundamente de personalidad.

― Yo, odio la navidad, y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella ―expresó con voz fría, mientras detenía su paso. Su mirada estaba fijada en el suelo, y el brillo de sus ojos se había perdido por completo―. Lo siento, pero posiblemente, esta sea una de últimas veces que nos veamos, mis tutores eligieron, que apenas me gradué, viaje a Alemania, para seguir con mis estudios superiores. Lo mejor será que no te hagas ilusiones y te olvides de mí, Gaara.

El mencionado se quedó petrificado al escuchar sus palabras.

― Adiós.

Fue lo último que dijo Shijima, para luego salir corriendo.

Gaara soltó el paraguas, empezó a correr, para alcanzarla, pero en un punto le fue imposible, ya que esta se subió en un taxi, alejándose rápidamente de él.

Gritó su nombre varias veces, mientras la seguía, con la esperanza de que parase, pero solo logró terminar en medio del pavimento, completamente mojado por la lluvia y con el corazón devastado.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

― Ya veo, yo tampoco lo hubiese imaginado ―expresó Temari, mientras se sentaba a su lado, en el sofá de la sala de su casa―. Pero supongo que es comprensible, sabiendo de la familia que viene. Mas siendo la mayor de sus hermanas, cae en ella la responsabilidad del futuro de la compañía de su familia.

―Oye, deja decir eso, solo logras que Gaara se ponga peor, que insensible eres Temari ―se quejó el castaño, agregándose a la charla.

― Bueno, solo estoy siendo realista, peor sería que le diera falsas esperanzas, o dándole consejos estúpidos para tratar de no perderla, además, ni siquiera eran algo más que amigos, no hay de donde adherirnos para un plan ―objetó la rubia con molestia.

Sin querer, le dio una gran idea a Gaara, con eso último que dijo. Pero necesitaba más información, para llevar su plan a cabo. No permitiría que se alejase de él, tan fácil.

*~*~*~*~*

La noche buena llegó, como era de esperarse, dando inicio a las vacaciones de invierno, tomando la última semana del año y la primera del nuevo año.

Shijima no había vuelto a ver a su compañero de almuerzo, se sentía mal por lo de la última vez que hablaron y lo grosera que fue. Ni siquiera tenía coraje, para entrar al comedor y paso los últimos días comiendo en su salón.

Odiaba que la ciudad se llenará de colores, y santas disfrazados.

Pero todo ese rechazo a las festividades era por un hecho del pasado que la había marcado.

Pensó que salir, le ayudaría en calmar su culpa, mas, todo lo contrario, solo terminó desestabilizándose más.

Estaba camino a su casa, cuando un auto de color negro, se detuvo de golpe a un lado de la acera donde caminaba.

Dos hombres fornidos, salieron del coche y le dijeron amablemente que los siguiera.

Obviamente esta se negó, y presintiendo algo malo, trató de correr, pero los hombres la atraparon y se la llevaron consigo.

*~*~*~*

― Que miedo ¿Cómo saliste de eso, mamá? ―expresó Yodo, asustada, mientras abrazaba a su padre, que tenía a lado―. Seguro papá te libró de esos tipos.

Shijima volvió a sonreír, mientras volvía a mirar a su esposo con ojos cómplice. Habían cambiado de turno, y ella estaba narrando desde un punto.

― Tonta, es obvio que papá la ayudó, porque le importaba, es predecible ―refuto Shinki, quien todavía se encontraba sentado al lado de su madre.

― Bueno, déjenme terminar ¿no? ―expresó esta con ternura, para luego seguir relatando.

*~*~*~*

A pesar de que forcejeó, el auto la condujo hasta el instituto donde estudiaba, más exactamente el teatro que este tenía.

Todos sus compañeros de curso estaban reunidos, y esperaban expectantes, al parecer una obra que estaba por empezar. Los hombres la soltaron, luego de que la encerraran en el camerino donde se ponían el vestuario, donde unas extrañas personas empezaron a peinarla y vestirla, en contra de su voluntad.

El telón se abrió.

Varias personas vestidas de "quienes" interpretaban la clásica historia de navidad.

La botaron al escenario, mientras le daban unas cartillas en su mano, con unos guiones.

Se quedó paralizada, más al notar, que un "quien" se acercaba a ella.

― Toma Cindy Lou, pon estos regalos en el estante, deben ser entregados para navidad ―dijo el actor, mientras ponía los objetos en sus brazos y salía de escena.

― ¡Espere! No sé qué está pasando acá, pero mi nombre es Shijima, no Cindy Lou ―enunció nerviosa, sin saber hacia dónde ir.

La voz de un narrador empezó a escucharse, presentando la escena, donde los personajes principales de la historia se conocían.

"Fue entonces, que la pequeña quien quedó sola, intentando acomodar los regalos que su padre le lanzaba desde el cuarto de recibo"

Un montón de cajas vacías, llovieron en escena, enterrando a Shijima, en su totalidad.

"Esta pedía ayuda, ya que temía por su vida"

― ¡Ayuda, no puedo respirar! Esto no es divertido, por favor, sáquenme de aquí.

"El Grinch, apareció en el lugar, pero no como un héroe. El intentaba sabotear la empresa de servicios de correo del papá de Cindy Lou, para que todos no recibiesen sus regalos, y así arruinar la navidad. Y venia de su secuaz malvado, un perro al que llamaba Max"

Una figura vestida de verde en su totalidad, entró en escena, con otra persona disfrazada de perro.

― ¡Rápido Max! El desorden no se provocará solo ―dijo este mientras esparcía las cajas de su alrededor.

― Guoaf ―respondió con una mala imitación de ladrido, el disque perro.

― ¡Ayuda! ¡ayuda!

"Cindy Lou, al escucharlos hablar, empezó a gritar con mas ahínco, para que la ayudasen, a pesar que desconocía de quien se tratase".

― ¿Pero que molesta voz es la que oigo? Parece una niñita en apuros ―dijo el ser verde, mientras posaba una mano extendida a lado de su oído, para escuchar mejor.

― ¡Aquí! ¡debajo de las cajas!

"El Grinch, movido más por sus ganas de acabar con los gritos de la niña, se dispuso a ayudarla, sin saber que eso sería el inicio del fin".

― Esta bien niña, pero luego de que libere, dejarás de gritar ― el actor desconocido, empezó a mover las cajas, de manera ágil, hasta liberar a quien hacía de Cindy Lou.

Shijima al verlo por primera vez, se dio un gran susto, el personaje estaba vestido idéntico al grinch de los cuentos.

Este, la agarró de los hombros, de forma graciosa, y la levanto de un solo estirón.

La de lentes se encontraba muda por la situación. Y el que hacía de perro, le murmuraba que leyese la tercera tarjeta que tenía en una de sus manos.

―Bueno... etto... yo... ―articuló nerviosa, mientras buscaba la tarjeta indicada―. Gracias por salvarme. Mi nombre es... ―titubeo un poco, porque le parecía estúpido― Cindy Lou... ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

― ¡¿Qué quién soy yo?! ―manifestó el hombre verde con alteración―. ¡Yo soy el Grinch!

Extendió sus manos, como si intentase asustarla, pero solo logró que Shijima entrecerrara los ojos, con hastió por la escena.

― ¿Qué no sabes lo que mi nombre significa? ¿No sientes miedo de mí? ―proclamó el peludo verde, mientras se centraba en su personaje.

― Si, se lo que significas, y no, no me provocas ni el más mínimo miedo ―dijo Shijima, mientras se arrancaba la falsa nariz de "quien" que le habían puesto―. Y ya estoy harta de esta escena ridícula, me largo de aquí... ―terminó diciendo, mientras intentaba salir del escenario.

― Oh, con que un público difícil ―dijo con gracia el verdoso―. Alto ahí, no dejare que escapes, para que luego me entregues con tus quienes amigos ―la detuvo del brazo, para luego empujarla encima de las cajas―. Ven Max, amarraremos a esta niña.

Entre el hombre disfrazado de perro y el grinch, envolvieron a Shijima con papel rojo de regalo y cintas, para dejarla inmóvil.

― Hey, esperen ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Suéltenme! ¡No voy a seguir con esta ridiculez! Yo no soy...

La cinta pasó por su boca, impidiéndole volver a hablar.

"El Grinch dejó atada a Cindy Lou, ya que hacia muchas preguntas y también porque le desagradan los niños. Y desapareció de escena, al sentir que el padre de esta se acercaba"

― Oh, mi pequeña ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ―dijo asustado el quien que hacía de su padre, mientras solo le quitaba la cubierta de su rostro.

― Pues el Grinch ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Sáquenme de aquí! No sé quién está detrás de todo esto, pero se arrepentirá de hacerme pasar por esto... los voy ha mat...

― Ya, ya, hijita, esa bestia verde no volverá a acercarse a ti ―le interrumpió el actor, mientras volvía a taparle la boca, con el lazo de regalo.

El narrador empezó a hablar, para que luego se cerrase el telón, anunciando el cabo de escenario.

Ya en los vestuarios, dejaron a Shijima amarrada y sola.

Luego de unos minutos, apareció una quien adulta de cabello rubio, que descubrió que haría de su madre en la historia.

Se acercó a ella y la agarró del cuello de sus prendas, mientras le hablaba con voz ruda.

―Escúchame bien, vas a volver a subir a ese escenario y actuaras como la tal Cindy Lou, o le diré a esos hombres grandotes que te trajeron, que te vuelvan a llevar, pero a las afueras de la ciudad y te arrojaran por el primer acantilado que encuentren ¡viva, pero con las piernas rotas! Entendiste, ¿no?

Shijima se quedó petrificada, y a penas movió la cabeza a modo de aceptación.

― Perfecto, sabía que hablando nos entenderíamos ―expresó contenta la quien rubia, mientras la soltaba.

Antes de que esta saliera, Shijima preguntó contrariada.

― ¿Quién hace esto? ¿Por qué lo hacen? Yo en verdad, no pasó nada bien estas fechas.

― Lo sé, y es por eso que estamos haciendo esto. No puedes vivir por siempre en el pasado ―emitió la extraña quien, para luego salir.

El resto de la historia, Shijima interpretó su papel, al principio con tedio, pero luego de ver al grinch como sacaba el personaje a la perfección en cada escena, terminó disfrutando la historia.

Terminó la obra.

Y con ello, los espectadores se levantaron de sus asientos, mientras aplaudían. Parecía que nunca se habían reído y disfrutado tanto. Habían asistido varios alumnos y no solo los de ultimo año.

Ya en los camerinos, mientras le sacaban el maquillaje de quien, muchos de sus compañeros la fueron a ver, para hablar de su actuación.

― Presidenta, nunca pensamos que le gustaba actuar...

― Me pareció una Cindy Lou muy diferente. No era tan empalagosa como la original, disfrute mucho ese detalle.

Shijima se sentía avergonzada, quería decir que ella no había planeado nada de ello, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo.

― Pero yo creo que hubiera hecho mejor siendo el Grinch ―dijo alguien entre la multitud.

―Oh, yo también, sin ofender...

―Sí, su carácter daba mejor para hacer de el quien verde...

Las críticas que le dolían empezaron a hacer notables, sentía que se desvanecería de golpe, por la presión, estaba a punto de levantarse y salir corriendo, pero alguien los detuvo.

― ¡Nada de eso! ― los acalló de golpe, dijo el grinch que había actuado en la obra, entrando en escena―. Ella no es el Grinch, porque... ¡yo soy el Grinch! ―se sacó la máscara verde que portaba, dejando ver su rostro real.

Un silencio espectral inundó el lugar, por unos segundos, para que luego, casi todos los presentes estallaran en risa.

― Cierto, el chico de primer año, fue el mejor que he visto en mi vida.

― Si, por ratos pensaba que estaba viendo la película, cuando lo veía actuar.

― Si, el Grinch y su perro Max, sin duda fueron las estrellas de esta obra.

― Pero ¡¿qué dicen?! La presidenta Shijima también hizo un buen papel, se veía tan espontánea y real, la versión de Cindy Lou que presentó.

Entonces la tensión desapareció. Más aun con la llegada de los otros quienes, quienes resultaban ser compañeros de clase del pelirrojo.

Todo acabó.

Shijima ya se había cambiado y estaba a punto de marcharse, le calmaba saber que todo había terminado bien, pero se sentía molesta, a que la hubiesen obligado a ser parte de ello. Cuando se encontró con su propia familia en la entrada del teatro, presintió que el día de emociones todavía no terminaba.

― Has hecho un gran trabajo, hija ―dijo su padre, quien se encontraba acompañado de su esposa y sus dos hermanas menores―. Fue la mejor obra que he visto en mi vida.

― Quisiera sentirme orgullosa de eso, pero no he tenido nada que ver en su realización, ahora, solo quiero irme a casa ―le respondió con voz apagada, mientras pasaba de ellos, con rumbo a la salida.

― Oh, sí, eso lo sé, el jovencito de cabellos rojos, fue el que me puso al día con eso. Te felicitaba por tu actuación, el personaje que interpretaste ―se explicó su padre―. Solo vi esta historia una vez antes, cuando era niño, y nunca comprendí el mensaje que quería transmitir ―dijo un tanto triste―, tuve que ver a mi propia hija sufrir en carne propia para entenderlo.

Shijima se detuvo, y volteó a verlo, con unas lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

― Si, yo también, como tu madre, me siento igual de culpable ―manifestó su progenitora, agregándose a escena―. Siempre pensé que, si les dábamos todo, a ti y tus hermanas, en lo que de material se trata, eran felices. Aunque nunca estuviésemos en casa y pasasen este tipo de festividades solas.

― Si, también pensé que, mandándote a una universidad de prestigio en el extranjero te haría feliz. Ni siquiera tuve la decencia de saber tu opinión al respecto. Detesto decirlo, pero creo que Rasa, uno de mis clientes en el bufete de abogados, tenía toda la razón. He descuidado bastante a mis hijas.

Shijima soltó al llanto, mientras su familia se acercaba a ella, y se encaminaban abrazados, al auto que los esperaba en la entrada.

Gaara y sus hermanos se encontraban ya en su casa, observando desde la ventana de la sala, como empezaban a caer los copos de nieve.

― Bueno romeo, lograste que Shijima arreglara el problema con su familia. Pero no pareció muy contenta contigo, me disfracé de perro, para nada ―expresó Kankuro, mientras apoyaba una mano en su rostro.

― Yo si hubiese sido ella, le hubiera dado una cachetada y luego un gracias ―agregó Temari, quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá, devorando una barra de chocolate.

Kankuro puro una cara de terror a escuchar eso.

― Me alivia saber que Shijima no es igual a ti ―el castaño soltó un suspiro.

Gaara se mantenía en silencio.

En el fondo, él se sentía conforme con lo que logró. Aunque le entristecía un poco, que esta no le haya hablado después de lo sucedido, aunque tenía razones para no hacerlo.

Sus padres y el tío Yashamaru, se encontraban en la cocina, como todas las navidades, batallando para que la cena les quedase "comible" ya que ninguno en la familia, tenía buena mano para la cocina.

El timbre sonó.

Temari de mala gana, fue a ver quién era.

― ¿Si? ¿A quién busca? ―dijo con tono poco amigable, mientras abría la puerta.

―Buenas noches, disculpen que irrumpa en su casa, ya siendo de noche, pero quería saber si se encontraba Gaara, me urge hablar con él. He intentado llamarlo, pero su teléfono está apagado...

―Espera ahí, no te muevas, ya vuelvo ―le interrumpió la rubia, mientras le cerraba la puerta de golpe, he iba corriendo donde sus hermanos.

Se acercó a Gaara, y le dio un golpe en la espalda, para que despertase de su letargo.

― ¡Grandísimo idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre tener el celular apagado en momentos como este? ―lo agarró del cuello, y arrastró con rumbo a la entrada.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué dices? Mi celular está... ―lo sacó de su bolsillo y descubrió lo temible, mientras su rostro se ponía azul―... muerto...

―Espera, espera, no saques así al muchacho ―expresó Kankuro mientras los seguía, y le sacudía las migas de chocolate, que tenía prendidas en su ropa, debido a que se sentó en el sofá, junto con Temari―. Bueno, ya está.

Abrieron la puerta, y literalmente lanzaron a su hermano menor, hacia los brazos de la visitante inesperada.

Ambos cayeron en el suelo, el cual se encontraba vestido de blanco por la nieve.

― Lo siento, mis hermanos son unos exagerados ―se excusó el pelirrojo, mientras se levantaba y le extendía la mano, para ayudarla a levantarse.

― Hum, comprendo, mis hermanas son un tanto similares, gracias ―acepto su mano, mientras que con la otra mano libre que tenia se acomodaba el pelo.

Fue entonces que notó que no podía ver bien, sus lentes habían salido volando.

Se arrodilló de nuevo en el suelo, con intensión de buscarlos a ciegas, palpando la fría superficie con sus desnudas manos.

― Oh, qué pena, en verdad lo lamento ―dijo el pelirrojo, mientras divisaba los lentes a la distancia, los recogía y se los colocaba directamente en el rostro de su dueña.

― Gracias... ―fue lo único que logró articular esta, ya que apenas se aclaró su vista, notó que el rostro de Gaara está demasiado cerca al suyo, eso y que detrás de este, toda su familia observaba desde la ventana, como si estuviesen viendo una novela cómico-romántica.

Este no tardó en darse cuenta que lo observaban.

― Sabes, creo que hay una cafetería abierta a un par de cuadras de acá, quieres...

― Vamos ―le cortó Shijima, mientras lo agarraba de su mano, para que lo siguiese.

Dio un último vistazo a su familia, quienes hacían expresiones graciosas. Kankuro se abrazaba el mismo, mientras parecía que besaba al aire; el trio rubio (Temari, Yashamaru y su madre) extendían su mano con el pulgar arriba, como aprobando la situación. Solo su padre lo vio de una manera normal, con los brazos cruzados, y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Llegaron al lugar, y tomaron asiento en una de las tantas mesas vacías que habían. Eran mesas redondas pequeñas, para dos personas.

El corazón de él, parecía que se le saldría en cualquier momento, aunque por fuera demostrase estar tranquilo.

Shijima pidió dos tazas de chocolate caliente al mesero que los atendió.

Ella ahora mantenía una expresión seria en su rostro.

― Primero que nada, debo decirte, que, me molestó demasiado, el método que usaste, para hacerme parte del teatro ―empezó diciendo con tono reprochante―, te golpearía ahora mismo por ello, pero la irá ya se me pasó, así que no tiene caso.

Vaya... Shijima no es tan diferente a las demás chicas, después de todo ―pensó para sí, el pelirrojo.

― Pero debo agradecerte por todo lo demás que hiciste. No soy partidaria del dicho "el fin justifica los medios", pero lo aceptaré por única vez ―prosiguió hablando―. Simplemente, yo no sabía que hacer al respecto, me bloqueé con mis propios pensamientos e inseguridades... me siento tan inútil...

― El hecho de que recibas ayuda de otros, no significa que fracasaste, sino que, no estás sola en ello ―expresó el pelirrojo, quien había recorrido la distancia en la mesa, que los separaba, con su mano, para posarla en las de ella, las cuales se encontraban juntas, a unos centímetros del borde de la mesa.

―Hum, ahora lo sé ―le respondió esta, poniendo un semblante más amable en su rostro.

El mesero llegó con su pedido, interrumpiendo sin querer el ambiente.

Tomaron simultáneamente sus vasos, llenos del delicioso liquido caliente.

― Shijima, ahora que se no me guardas rencor por lo que hice, yo quería preguntarte si...

― Espera, todavía hay un par de cosas que quiero decir con respecto a lo del "Grinch", por favor, déjame terminar, y si aún quieres preguntarme algo, seré toda oídos ―objeto la de lentes, con una mirada apenada.

Este solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, para que prosiguiese.

― Lo del apodo de "la grinch" viene por algo que hice hace mucho tiempo en la escuela primaria. En ese tiempo, se acostumbraba todavía a jugar al "santa secreto" y comer cosas propias de la festividad. Era la segunda vez que nuestros padres no se encontrarían en casa, me sentían tan molesta y frustrada, de que lo único en que se hubiesen preocupado, era en dejarnos regalos. Ellos, los profesores y compañeros de aula, incluyendo mis amigos, no dejaban de hablar de lo bueno que te dejaba materialmente la navidad. Hubiese preferido que esa celebración extranjera nunca hubiese llegado a Japón, o de hecho nunca existiese, ya que noté que sacaba el lado más egoísta y ambicioso de las personas. Y hacía sentir solos o miserables a las personas que careciesen de ellos. Llena de odio, me propuse erradicarla, por lo menos de mi escuela. Tomé todos los regalos que habíamos guardado para el intercambio, y los boté al contenedor de basura que había detrás del colegio. Desafortunadamente, me pillaron infraganti y todos los niños, al enterarse, me apodaron "la grinch" por haber intentado robarles su navidad. El resto de la primaria tuve que lidiar con el acoso por ello. Tuve que pedir, que me cambiaran de sección escolar, y terminé haciendo la secundaria y superior en nuestro actual colegio. Aun así, el rumor de lo que había hecho antes me siguió hasta acá, pero logré el respeto de los demás, convirtiéndome en autoridad del cuerpo estudiantil, pero creo que es una sombra que me perseguirá eternamente.

Gaara la observó un tanto asombrado, por unos segundos. Él ya sabía la historia detrás de su apodo, se había enterado mediante preguntar a sus hermanas de esta. Pero aún le costaba creer que alguien que normalmente es tranquila y amable, se hubiese comportado de esa manera en el pasado. Lo común seria sentir un tanto de repelo hacia una persona anti-navidad, pero extrañamente, él se sentía más atraído a ella, desde que lo supo.

― Ya veo. Tal vez te enojes por lo que voy a decir, pero... ya lo sabía, me enteré por tu familia al respecto ―emitió el pelirrojo, mientras acercaba de nuevo su mano, hacia las de ella―. Lo único que odio de esa historia, es que lo hayas tenido que pasar tan mal en tu primaria. Y admiro que hayas tratado de resolver el problema por tanto tiempo, hasta donde pudiste, sola.

― ¿En serio? Creo que me tienes en alta estima, y por eso exageras.

― La primera parte de lo que dices es cierto, mi estima por ti es tan alta, que hace que me asfixie el recordar que solo soy tu amigo ―dijo de forma decidida el pelirrojo, mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la atraía hacia el―. Shijima, quiero que seas la persona que me acompañe en lo que me resta de vida, que seas el sol que, de calidez en los días, y la luna llena que alumbre mis noches.

La Houki la miró entre asombrada y sonrojada.

Suspiró un par de veces, antes de dar una respuesta.

― Lo siento, pero no.

Gaara palideció ante la respuesta. Iba a objetar, pero fue interrumpido.

― Tu también me gustas, pero te falta un año para ser mayor de edad, todavía. Y yo quiero entrar a la universidad, graduarme de una carrera, y desearía que tu siguieras mis pasos. Somos muy jóvenes para comprometernos. Claro que me encantaría formar una familia contigo, pero no ahora, no es el momento.

― Ah, tienes razón, creo que me deje llevar, es cierto que ni siquiera soy mayor de edad ―unas gotas de sudor recorrían su penosa frente.

*~*~*~*~*

Soltó una pequeña risita.

― Aun recuerdo la cara que pusiste en esa ocasión ― expresó en voz baja, Shijima, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de sus niños, quienes dormían apoyados en sus hombros.

Gaara se detuvo en su relato, ni siquiera había notado el momento en que sus hijos se habían dormido. Yodo yacía dormida, también apoyada en su hombro.

― ¿Desde cuándo es que están dormidos? ―dijo en voz baja también, mientras lentamente levantaba a la mini rubia en sus brazos, para llevarla a que duerma en su cama.

― No lo sé, creo que, en la parte del teatro, ya estaban bostezando desde el inicio ―indicó Shijima, mientras levantaba a Araya, para igual llevarlo a que durmiese en su cama.

Solo faltaba llevar a Shinki.

Shijima y Gaara volvieron por él, pero fue el pelirrojo quien decidió llevarlo, mientras Shijima se dedicaba a ordenar el desorden que habían provocado.

― Yo si escuché hasta el final ―le murmuró el pelinegro, mientras lo acostaba en su cama―. Me alegra que no te hayas rendido por conquistar a mamá. No quiero ni pensar que pude ser medio alemán...

― Gracias, Shinki. Yo tampoco quiero imaginarlo ―le respondió este, mientras terminaba de taparlo con el cobertor.

*~*~*~*

El día había acabado.

Estaba a punto de marcar media noche, y ambos se encontraban abrazados, echados en un sofá para dos, calentándose en frente de la chimenea encendida, con la luz de las brasas, siendo lo único que iluminaba el lugar.

― Me produjo algo de nostalgia, recordar el momento en el que nos conocimos. Han pasado más de 18 años, pero me parece como si fuera ayer. El tiempo se fue volando ―expresó Shijima, mientras lo abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza―. ¿Tú no sientes lo mismo?

―Hum, no sé si lo que siento es nostalgia, pero me alegra despertar cada día, y que seas lo primero que vean mis ojos. Tengo varios recuerdos preferidos, pero ― acerco sus labios, al oído de su esposa, para susurrarle― el primer beso que nos dimos en esa cafetería, esa noche, es mi favorito.

― Ya veo ¿Te gustaría sentirlo de nuevo? ―le musito esta, mientras se acomodaba encima suyo, se quitaba los lentes y hacia chocar su nariz con la suya.

― Me encantaría.

Fue lo único que artículo, mientras rodeaba las manos en su cintura de ella y se envolvían en un tierno, pero intenso beso, como aquella primera vez.

 

 

FIN.

 

 

NOTA DE LA AUTORA.

¡Hola mi gente! Por poco y no llego con el oneshot de la OTP, pero aquí estamos,

logré terminarlo ^^ Ahora, me voy a atragantar con la cena de noche buena <3

¡Les deseo una feliz navidad!


End file.
